I have no idea what happened to you, but I'm enjoying it
by ghostkinginthefog
Summary: AU: High school for demigods and mythological creatures where Percy is kind of driven into a new way of thinking and possibly new group of people because he has now come out as gay. Pairings: Percy/Nico, Leo/Jace-face, Annabeth/Piper and Hazel/Frank (always)


"Uggggggghhhhh..." I tried to make my groan louder than the damn alarm clock until I eventually just tried waiting for it to go quiet. I peeked from under my pillow and looked at the small clock, hoping it was finally silent. I sighed as I was free from its screech. I hopped from under my covers and felt giddy to go back to school. With fall break finally over and school back that meant more time with the bros, and the bros are life. I kinda questioned whether or not to just pick up a pair of crumpled blue plaid boxers in the corner or go and fins a clean pair. I looked back at my clock and saw it was only about seven. Hmmmm..like an hour.. I planned the time in my head and realized what a newb I was being. "Shower time Perce," I spoke to myself. I picked a few clothes from the pile next to my desk and dragged them into the bathroom. I flicked my wrist in the direction of the shower nozzle and started to strip, unconsiously staring at myself in the mirror. I looked at how pale id gotten since the summer and breathed out heavily. I missed the beach. I leaned back and groaned at the thought of those perfectly crested waves and fast slips of foam..."No no no no no no no...bad Percy." I hopped into the shower before I got caught up in the thought of my own heaven. I ditzed around, flinging suds on the shower glass and the drain. I couldnt help but smile under the stream of heat. 'Finally,' I thought, 'I can think clearly.' My head seemed to just ripple constantly until I went under the smooth touch of water. The thought made me shiver and shake my head free of soap. I turned off the shower after a few minutes of mumbling lyrics to myself. I stepped out of the shower and stripped myself of the small beads left from the water, leaving the water in my hair. Makes my hair fluffy. I chuckled at my inner monolouge and pieced together my outfit. Id picked up the blue boxers, a pair of black jeans that Leo got me for christmas and an old blue mossimo t-shirt. Not bay-d Perce. Shut up, I always look good. I sighed and facepalmed at the two voices in my head. I moved out of the bathroom and picked up my school bag my wrist in the direction of the shower nozzle and started to strip, unconsiously staring at myself in the mirror. I looked at how pale id gotten since the summer and breathed out heavily. I missed the beach. I leaned back and groaned at the thought of those perfectly crested waves and fast slips of foam..."No no no no no no no...bad Percy." I hopped into the shower before I got caught up in the thought of my own heaven. I ditzed around, flinging suds on the shower glass and the drain. I couldnt help but smile under the stream of heat. 'Finally,' I thought, 'I can think clearly.' My head seemed to just ripple constantly until I went under the smooth touch of water. The thought made me shiver and shake my head free of soap. I turned off the shower after a few minutes of mumbling lyrics to myself. I stepped out of the shower and stripped myself of the small beads left from the water, leaving the water in my hair. Makes my hair fluffy. I chuckled at my inner monolouge and pieced together my outfit. Id picked up the blue boxers, a pair of black jeans that Leo got me for christmas and an old blue mossimo t-shirt. Not bay-d Perce. Shut up, I always look good. I sighed and facepalmed at the two voices in my head. I moved out of the bathroom and picked up my school bag and a blue beanie before nodding and winking at myself at the mirror on my door. I practically skipped out of my room and to the kitchen and saw the mom. I grinned to her and Paul sitting at the table both wearing shitty holiday sweaters. "Grab something before you go Perce." My mom smiled up at me from her coffee cup and i couldnt help but get a bit giddy and I just stood there in the glory of bacon. "Mmmmmm.." I almost moaned and realized how hungry I was. "Okay mom I gotta go, Ill pick something up at school, see you guys later." I kissed my moms cheek before running out, grabbing my board as I closed the door and ran down the stairwell. I shoved my headphones in my ears and made my way down the sidewalk, board in hand while I used the other to text "Supaman". I passed a fallafle stand a few minutes later when he texted beck. 'Hey dude, ready for the bro-fest?' 'Totally, im sure we all are.' I couldnt help but feel excited to see them all again. Leo and I always pissing off teachers with our bad puns and Jason having to apologize or volunteer to stay with us in trying so very hard to calm Hazel down when someone would even mention her technology abbilities (or lack of). Annabeth and Rachel always debating with each other and ultimately having to involve Piper. Ah the whole family. It'd be nice if the whole camp were here but we started realizing how young some demi-gods were, little grade schoolers. I got another notification from a group chat saying to meet at the 800 hall entrance. I almost sprinted. Nevermind I did. I caught my breath just as I caught a glimpse of Jason. He was so obvious it almost hurt. He was wearing tight jeans faded on the ass and knees and a bright purple SPQR sweater. What else is new. I walked up to him and thought of picking him up or singing or some stupid shit like that. I went with jumping on him and singing. He immediately grabbed my knees as I hooked myself onto his back and sang, "Hakunna Matatta." I felt him laughing through his shoulders and also the stares of people around us. I looked down as I heard someone join in and sang louder when I saw it was Leo. Leo stood there a bit more muscley than I remember and he looked a bit festive. Almost like Jase dressed him, he was wearing a pair of cargo shorts and an old jacket from camp. I laughed with Jace-face and slumped over his head hopefully flattening his hair. "How was my entrance bro?" Jason shook his head and smiled, stretching out the small scar on his lip, "Just suprised it wasnt from The Little Mermaid." I kicked him lightly in the side and leaned down to his head. "Hey Le-bro. Hah." Leo snorted and nodded to me looking slightly not so slightly pissed. I lighlty hit Jasons chest and he shrugged in response. I slid off of Jasons shoulders and stood next to Leo who seemed to look a lot less agitated. "So how is everyone in the squad? I havent seen anyone in a while." Jason started with the trip he went on to see some of his family with Thalia and Leo. I kinda zoned out for a bit until he started talking to the area behind me and I turned to see if he was just insane or nah. I saw Annabeth and Piper holding hands and got confused hella immediatly. "Wh-aaaaaaat..?" Leo snickered and bumped me as if I knew what was happening. Id just recently come out to Wise-girl and all of a sudden everyone seems to be possesive of one another. Annabeth gave me the 'Percy we need to have a chat look' and I just smiled and innocently as possible sauntered over. She looked like she was gonna scold me but she hugged me first, then yelled. "Do you have any idea what it was like not seeing you or even hearing from you for over three weeks?!" "Hi.." I stretched my mouth into an odd stretched smile and she just sighed then held Pipers hand again. She smiled and waved slightly, making her arm bands jingle. "Seaweed brain its kind of time." I felt my heart throw up. This was supposed to be a regular morning. Like totally normal. The hell. "Adventure time..?" Annabeth facepalmed and smiled like most of the teachers ive had. Ever. Shes really good at that face. Maybe she'll be a teacher. That'd be kinda cool, maybe a librarian or somethin'. "Percy!" I looked up and at everyone looking at me and it seemed like more people had joined in the Percy shame fest. "Uhhhhmm...yes..?" "Dude just tell us. " Jason had looked like a distraught parent and it took a lot out of me to not just snort. "I dont know what to say though bro." "Percy is gay. Gayer than any god you can think of." Everyone turned to slightly stare at Red and I was slightly terrified at her just playing with her hair. Aaaand then everyone looked back to me. "Percy your gay...?" It is very hot in the 800 hall. Maybe its because im breathing hard. Am I panicing or is it not winter. God it hot.."Perce thats cool man. " Huh..? "Yeah lots of people are gay dude or bi." Leo looked up to Jase then and I just kinda heard a click. "Well we've definately been hanging out with Greeks." I couldnt help but snort at Franks comment. Everyone seemed to get a bit less 'lets stab Percy' and more 'lets get food'. Okay this is good people arent looking at me anymore time to slowly back away. I move back through the hall into the bathroom and practically trip over someone. "Fuck!...Oh dude sorry..! I didnt..woah." I was on the floor staring at the kid I bumped into. He was scrawny and long and pale and damn was he beautiful. He had an undercut with thick waves and tufts sticking up and over his forehead. He's the only one ive genuinely looked at all day and it gives me chills. His shoulders stuck out in a small sweatshirt with what looked like a Green day logo on it and his knees stuck out of tears in his jeans too. Shit. He looked over to me and stood up, putting his hand out. I took it and felt my mouth go dry while just looking at him straight on. If I wasn't gay before I sure as hell knew now. "Its okay..but are you...?" He looked at me like I had a derp face and I stopped staring. "Im Percy..im not okay..wait..what?" He snorted and chuckled lightly. "I know Perce. Its Nico. Nico Di Angelo." My heart threw up again. This, this , is Nico..? Neeks..? Ghost boy? "You good Perce?" Nico touched my arm and Ill admit I shivered. "Yeah..Yeah..Wow Neeks..You got..big." He scoffed and punched my arm. He just looked so much diferent. He looked happier. "So..show me to my class?"


End file.
